


Stones Of Balance

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Elembor [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Smut, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When it's discovered that there are four stones of balance hidden around Elembor, Dean and Cas have to find them to avoid all-out war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a stand-alone story. It won't make much sense if you haven't read Gardens Of Elembor.   
> I have to thank my spirit twin and long-suffering beta, maimalfoi78

Cas and Dean were just waking up when there was a knock on the door, followed by Garth saying, “Your Majesty? There’s an emergency.”

Cas sighed. “Come in, Garth.”

Garth opened the door and stepped inside. His face was red and he seemed out of breath.

“Take a breath, Garth. Tell me what’s going on.”

Garth took a deep breath. “Apologies, your majesty. I ran all the way here from the throne room. There’s been a rabbit. He says King Benny needs you right away.”

Cas nodded. “Okay, give us a minute to get dressed and we’ll come.”

They dressed and hurried to the throne room. By the time they got there, three rabbits were waiting. 

One said, “King Benny needs you! King Benny needs you!”

The second rabbit was saying. “Crowley has Andrea! Crowley has Andrea!”

And the last one croaked out, “I’ll be there soon! I’ll be there soon!”

Cas sank onto the throne with a sigh. Dean stood looking at him.

“Damn it! I knew he was gonna be trouble when he escaped. If I hadn’t gotten amnesia from the blast, we could have got him.”

Dean sighed. “I know, but Cas, you killed the beast, and that was the important thing at the time.”

Cas nodded. “I know, but we need to deal with him now. What could he possibly want with Benny’s wife?”

Dean shook his head. “No idea. I guess we’ll just have to wait for Benny to get here.”

They were just finishing breakfast when Benny walked in with a huge frown on his face,

Cas jumped up. “Benny! Sit down and tell us what happened.”

Benny hugged him tight, then hugged Dean. He sat down with a sigh.

“Yesterday, Andrea was going to meet a friend of hers. She never made it. I was frantic, and then I got a rabbit from Crowley telling me he had her. He wants to trade her for some stone.”

Cas squinted at him. “What stone?”

Benny shook his head. “I don’t have a fucking clue. I don’t have any stones that would be worth Andrea’s life.”

Cas looked at Dean. “Do you know anything about any stones?”

Dean shook his head. “Maybe we should talk to Bobby.”

 

Bobby sat and listened to Benny. He looked concerned.

When Benny was done, Bobby sighed.

“Sounds like Crowley heard about the Stones of Balance.”

Cas looked confused. “The Stones of Balance? What are they?”

“When the old gods created Elembor, the story goes that they created four stones, each to balance the other. They put them in the four corners of Elembor. Problem is, no one knows if the story is true, and if it is, where the four corners are.”

Cas sat and thought. “Well, if you go by the kingdoms, then Benny’s is in the east. We’re in the west. Then the centaurs have their kingdom in the south and the Fae are in the north.”

Dean nodded. “But, we don’t know where the stones are, if they even are in the kingdoms.” He looked at Bobby. “Do we?”

Bobby shook his head. “If it was ever known, that knowledge is long since lost.”

Benny slammed his fist on the table. “Damnit! What are we going to do?”

Cas put a hand on Benny’s arm. “The first thing you’re going to do it take a deep breath and calm down. It won’t help anything to go all apoplectic. Now, Dean and I will come back with you and try to find Andrea or the stone. Bobby will stay here and do some research.”

Benny nodded. “Thanks, brother.”

Dean smiled at him. “It’s the least we can do.”

Dean and Cas went to throw some clothes in a bag, and then to tell Garth what was going on. Cas left Garth in charge, telling him if there was any problems to send a rabbit.

Benny, Cas and Dean got into Benny’s carriage and started back to Benny’s castle.

Benny told them that Andrea was on her way to see one of her lovers, a centaur named Ruby. Dean and Cas already knew that Benny and Andrea had an open relationship. Benny told them that Ruby always seemed a little sketchy to him, but that Andrea had assured him that she was nice.

When Cas asked him why he thought Ruby was sketchy, he shook his head. “I dunno, just a vibe thing.”

Cas nodded. “So did you try to talk to her?”

“Hell yeah! But she’s nowhere to be found.”

Cas told Dean they needed to contact Tishmingo about her and Dean nodded.

Cas sent a rabbit to Tish, asking him to come to Benny’s castle. Then they set off for Ruby’s place.

When they got there, there was no sign of Ruby and her barn was immaculate. They walked around, but there was nothing out of place.

Benny scowled. “See? She’s still not here. I bet she’s involved somehow.”

Cas sighed. “Or else Crowley has her too.”

Benny looked sharply at Cas. “I never even considered that.”

Dean nodded. “We need to consider everything.”

Tish arrived the next day. They sat with him and asked about Ruby.

“Ruby is odd, I’ll give you that, but I never got the idea that she was evil. I can’t believe she’d help Crowley. But I guess I can’t guarantee that.”

Cas sat and thought. “I think we need to look for the stone. Hopefully, Bobby has some information for us.”

He sent a rabbit to Bobby, and they waited. After some time passed, they got a rabbit back. It had a note.

_ ‘There were four stones. The Stone of Destruction, the Stone of Restoration, the Stone of Tranquility and the Stone of Irascibility. I can’t find anything about which stone is in which kingdom, or where they can be found. I’ll keep looking.’ _

Cas and Dean looked at each other. 

“Why would they make stones with negative energies? To what end?” Dean shook his head.

Cas sighed. “Why would the old gods do anything?”

Benny nooded. “True.”

They went back to the castle. It was late. They ate dinner and agreed to begin the search for the stone in the morning. Cas and Dean went to their room.

Dean and Cas crawled into bed and cuddled up together.

“I hate this, Cas. I wish we had killed Crowley when we got the chance.”

Cas kissed him. “Me too, but we didn’t. I was hoping we’d never hear from him again, but that didn’t happen.”

They made love quietly and went to sleep.

After breakfast in the morning, they followed Benny to begin to look for the stone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They looked all morning and didn’t find anything. They broke for lunch, then started again. By dinner time, they has looked in every dusty corner of the castle. 

They were covered with dust and dirt, and Dean was sneezing a lot.

Cas and Dean went to the bath to get cleaned up. They stripped and sank into the almost-too hot water with dual sighs.

“This may be hopeless. Maybe we should start searching for Crowley instead of trying to find some little rock that may or may not even exist.”

Cas sighed. “You’re probably right. I’ll talk to Benny at dinner. But he did say that his guards had already looked everywhere they could think of.”

Dean nodded. “Well, maybe we do both. Keep looking for the stone, keep looking for Crowley.”

Cas leaned over and took Dean’s face in his hands. He kissed him deeply, then broke away.

“That’s probably a good idea, babe. If it exists, I wonder which of the stones it is.”

Dean nodded. “Me too. But right now, can I have another kiss?”

Cas laughed. “Always.”

They made out a little, cleaned up and went to dinner.

At dinner, Cas talked to Benny about expanding the search to the grounds, and about where the guards had searched. Benny agreed that they needed to look in more places. Cas also suggested talking to some animals to see if they’d seen anything.

In the morning, they went outside. Cas spotted a bird and asked it if he could talk.

It flew closer.

“Have you or any of your friends seen Crowley anywhere? Maybe he was with a woman?”

The bird cocked its head. “Not me, but I will ask around.”

Cas thanked him and went to try and find a rabbit or a ferret.

He came across a couple of ferrets fairly quickly. He asked them the same thing and got the same answer.

Then he, Dean, Benny and some guards began to search the grounds. 

They looked under every bush and flower, working ever farther from the castle. 

After a couple of hours, Cas spotted something round and black in the back of a pile of rocks that had once been a rock fence. He squatted down to look at it.

It had a strange sigil on it in white. Castiel thought about picking it up, but didn’t. He really didn’t know what it would do if he did. Instead, he called to Benny and Dean to bring him a cloth.

They ran over and Benny handed him a handkerchief. He carefully picked the stone up, not letting it touch his skin in any way.

He held it out to show Dean and Benny. 

Dean reached for the stone But Cas yanked his hand away. “Dean, don’t touch it! We don’t know what it would do!”

Dean looked sheepish. “Oh yeah. Sorry.”

Cas carefully wrapped the stone in the handkerchief and they walked back to the castle.

“I think we need to take this back to my castle with us and let Bobby take a look at it.”

Benny nodded. “I agree. I’ll stay here and keep looking for Crowley. Send a rabbit if you find anything out.”

They sat in the carriage. Cas was wiggling his foot that was crossed over his other leg and staring out the window. Dean watched him.

Finally, Dean dropped to his knees in front of Cas. Cas looked down, startled.

“What are you doing?”

Dean grinned at him. “You are way too tense. I’m going to help you relax.”

Cas uncrossed his legs and looked down at Dean while Dean undid the lacings on Cas’ breeches.

Dean pulled them down to below Cas’ balls and grabbed his dick.

“Dean, you don’t have to…  _ ahhh _ !”

“Hush, Cas. I’m helping.”

Dean licked over the head and then sucked on Cas’ flaccid dick. It plumped and hardened.

Dean sucked down to the root, letting Cas’ cock go into his throat. He never did have much of a gag reflex. Cas groaned and grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair in his fist.

Dean sucked up and down on Cas’ cock, swirling his tongue and sucking on the head. He played with Cas’ balls while he did.

Cas fisted Dean’s hair and moaned. Dean kept it up until Cas came in his mouth. Dean swallowed and pulled off, smiling up at Cas with a little cum on his chin.

Cas pulled him up and licked the cum off, then kissed Dean deeply.

Dean sat back and Cas did his breeches back up.

“That was so good, Dean… I feel a lot better.”

Dean grinned. “That’s the best way I know of to get you out of your head for a bit. Stop thinking so hard about that stone. Bobby will know something.”

Cas nodded. He put the stone back in his pocket.

When they got back to the castle, Cas told Garth to find Bobby and tell him he was needed.

When Bobby entered the room, Cas and Dean both greeted him warmly. Bobby grunted in response.

“What ya got, Cas?”   
Cas handed him the stone, wrapped in a cloth. Bobby looked at it, turning it over in his hand.

“I think this is the Stone of Destruction. I have an old drawing of the stones. Come on, I’ll show you.”

They followed Bobby to his work room. It was littered with papers, books stacked on every surface and there were a variety of objects laying on a table.

Bobby grabbed a parchment from a pile of papers, and handed it to Cas.

Cas looked at it. He couldn’t read the writing, but the picture was unmistakable. It was the stone.

Cas asked what the parchment said.

“It’s an old language, mostly forgotten. But I managed to translate it. It says, ‘ _ From destruction comes opportunity. A new day rises from the ashes of that which came before. _ ’

Dean looked at the stone. “That doesn’t sound all that bad.”

Cas nodded. “But not all destruction is good. I wonder what it was used for in the past.”

Bobby sighed. “I may have an answer to that question. There was a castle standing where Benny’s does now. The myth is that it was completely destroyed by a powerful witch. The nightcomer, she was called. She used a stone to topple the castle and kill everyone inside.”

“Damn,” Cas shook his head. “Well, if this stone is real, then the other three must be as well. And no way can we let Crowley get his hands on it.

Everyone agreed. Cas sent a rabbit to tell Benny what they’d found out.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Benny arrived two days later. 

“I got a bead on Crowley. One of the ferrets saw him going into a hut about a day from here. They didn’t see Andrea though.”

Cas and Dean made preparations to set out the next day with Benny to find the hut. They took a carriage for about a half a mile, then set out on foot to not attract attention.

They came on the hut about two hours later. There was smoke coming out of the chimney. Benny indicated that he’d go first, and Cas and Dean flanked the sides of the hut.

Benny threw open the door, and then they heard him yell. They rushed inside.

Benny was on the floor holding Andrea. She was dead. She had a note pinned to her dress.

 

_ I told you to bring the stone to me. Instead you gave it to Castiel. This is the consequence. _

 

Benny sobbed. Cas and Dean were in shock.

Cas sent a rabbit to the carriage, telling them to come to the cabin. When it arrived, They put Andrea in it, and Benny sat with her head in his lap all the way back to Benny’s castle.

 

Benny stood still as stone as he looked at the pyre. Cas, Dean and most of the subjects of Benny’s kingdom stood with him.

When it was done, Benny turned to Cas and Dean.

“I swear on my soul, I will kill Crowley.”

Cas nodded. “We’ll find him and then you can.”

Benny went with them when they returned home. He went to his rooms and stayed there.

“We need to search for the stone that’s here, if there is one.”

Dean nodded. “I agree.”

The search began. Cas sent word to the Queen of the Fae and to the centaurs, telling them what was happening and encouraging them to look for stones in their kingdoms.

They searched for days. Guards searched the grounds, under strict orders that if they found it, not to touch it but to call Cas. Cas ,Dean, Garth, Bobby and Kevin searched the castle from top to bottom.

Nothing.   
“Maybe it was never here.” Dean sighed and looked at Cas. “Maybe someone found it and took it.”

Cas shook his head. “No, it’s here somewhere, I can feel it.”

They continued to search, covering places they’d already looked in again and again. They only broke for food and some sleep. And of course, sex.

Cas woke in the morning, and turned over to look at his sleeping husband. His heart swelled with emotion. He loved Dean more than he ever thought it was possible to love anyone. He reached over and brushed hair from Dean’s forehead. Dean mumbled something in his sleep.

Cas pushed down the covers and looked at Dean’s naked body. It was still the most arousing body Cas had ever seen. His cock stirred and he ran his hand lightly over Dean’s belly.

Dean sighed. Cas let his hand go to Dean’s flaccid dick and he took it in his fist.

He moved his fist up and down it, feeling the familiar heft in his hand. It began to fill. Cas smiled at how right it felt in his hand.

Dean began to moan, and then his eyes opened and he looked at Cas, his green eyes flashing.

“Good morning, husband.” 

Dean grinned and wiggled his hips. “Good morning to you, husband.  _ Oohhh _ .”

Cas sped up and lifted Dean’s balls with his other hand.

Dean pulled Cas into a filthy kiss.

Cas took his hands away and flipped Dean onto his stomach. Dean shifted, letting his hard cock rub against the bed. Cas waved a hand and lubed Dean up, then he mounted him.

Dean was flat on the bed, but he twisted his upper half to kiss Cas,

Cas moved in and out of Dean slowly, languidly. They kissed and sucked each other’s tongues. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth as Cas ran his cock in and out, sometimes making a figure eight and occasionally ramming in hard, just to stop and begin to fuck him slowly again.

Dean’s own cock rubbed against the bed with every thrust and he could feel it building, growing inside his gut until he came with a yell of Cas’ name.

Cas kissed him through it and kept up his slow pace. Fucking Dean was just as amazing, just as wonderful this time as it was the first time they’d ever coupled. Cas could never get enough.

Finally, his balls tightened and he sped up, chasing the feeling. He came hard, biting Dean’s shoulder. 

When it was over, he pulled out and snapped his fingers to clean them both up, as well as the bed. Dean didn’t move for a moment, then he rolled over and kissed Cas again.

“ _ That _ is the only way to wake up.”

Cas laughed. “I agree. But we need to start the day and continue the search.”

Dean sighed. “I suppose, but I look forward to the day when we can just stay here, in bed, pleasuring each other.”

“Oh I do too, Dean, never doubt that for a moment.”

After breakfast, they went down to the lowest portion of the castle. The dust swirled under their feet and Dean sneezed.

Cas began to feel along the walls, and Dean stood back and watched.

Cas paused. He felt further along the wall and then returned to touch the spot where he’d paused before.

“Dean, there’s something here.”

Dean walked over and felt it himself. “There’s a bit of air coming from between the bricks.”

Cas nodded. “I feel it. Get men, bring hammers. We need to knock down this wall.”

They stood back as the three guards hammered away at the wall. Suddenly it gave way, and a space was revealed.

Cas told them to stand back, and he walked to it, carrying a torch. He held the torch up and looked inside.

There was a skeleton of a man, sitting in a chair. He held something in his bony hand.

Cas stepped inside and walked to the skeleton. Dean followed.

Cas reached for the cloth bundle and took it. The skeleton crumbled to dust the second Cas took the cloth.

He opened the bundle while Dean held the torch,

Inside was a stone.  It was white and had a sigil on it in black.

Cas wrapped it up and stepped back out of the room. Dean followed him. He told the guards they could leave, then they walked to where Bobby was in his work room.

  
“We found it.”

Bobby took the bundle in his hand and unwrapped it.

“The Stone of Restoration.”   
  
Cas sighed. “It balances the Stone of Destruction?”

Bobby nodded and covered it back again. “Where did you find it?”

Cas told him about the secret room and the skeleton.

Bobby sighed. “I found a parchment about it. The king walled a guard up with the stone. He was charged with keeping it safe.”

Dean shook his head. “Gods. To die like that.”

Cas nodded. “The King must have really not wanted it to be found. I wonder…”

Bobby sighed. “The stones are more dangerous than any of us first realized. We need to keep them away from Crowley at all costs.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

When Benny emerged from his room the next morning, Cas brought him up to speed on what happened.

“Have you sent word to the Queen and the centaurs?”

Cas nodded. “I sent rabbits to both of them. Haven’t heard back from the Fae yet, but Tishmingo sent a rabbit saying they’d look for the stone and keep an eye out for Crowley.”

“Tishmingo? Why isn’t he here?”

Dean smiled. “His mate is just about ready to foal.”

Benny grinned.

Ever since Cas had cured the infertility of the female centaurs, there were a lot of females ready to foal.

But then Cas sighed. “I’m thinking we need to pay a visit to Titania. It worries me that she hasn’t replied yet.”

Both Benny and Dean sighed.

“She can be such a problem when she takes a mind to be difficult.” Benny looked at Cas.

“She can. But I would think even she could see the danger in the stones and how they need to be kept away from Crowley.”   
Dean chuckled. “Imagine how bad she’d be if she got her hands on the Stone of Irascibility!”

Cas shuddered. 

Bobby promised to continue to research the stone lore, and the three of them set out for the Fae castle the next morning. Benny was out of sorts, but Cas and Dean knew it was to be expected.

Cas had sent a rabbit ahead, so when they arrived they were shown to their rooms. The fairy who took them told them that the Queen would see them in the morning. Benny said good night and went to his room, so Cas and Dean shut the door to theirs and sat on the bed.

“I wonder what she’s gonna be like when we talk to her? The good fairy or the bad one?”

Cas laughed. “That’s always the question with Titania. I guess we’ll just have to see which one shows up.”

They quietly and gently made love and went to sleep.  The only candle in the room flared up but that was the extent of the sex magic.

In the morning, they met up with Benny, who looked like he hadn’t slept at all, had breakfast and were led to the throne room. Titiana sat on the throne, looking as pale as ever. She was definitely not smiling. Cas took a deep breath and Dean quietly sighed, 

“You are here about the stones.” It was a statement not a question.

Cas nodded. “We are. We were led to believe that one of the four stones is somewhere in your kingdom. Crowley is searching for them, and he must not gain possession of one.”

The Queen looked like she smelled something bad. 

“I am in possession of one stone.”

Benny growled in his throat. “Which one?”

Titanian frowned even deeper. “It is none of your concern.”

Benny balled up his hands into fists, and practically yelled. “It  _ is _ my concern! My mate was murdered by Crowley for one of the stones! If there is any way to stop him, I need to know. And if you have a stone, then he’ll be coming for it, I guarantee it!”

Cas put a hand on Benny’s shoulder. Benny took a deep breath.

“I am sorry for your loss, King Benny. But it is none of our doing. And if Crowley shows up in search of the stone in my possession, he will be dealt with. I assure you, the stone is safe here.”

Cas took another deep breath. “I understand, Queen. Will you at least tell me which stone is in your possession? So that I may know which one is still missing?”

The Queen sat and thought for a moment.

“I suppose it wouldn’t do any harm. It is the Stone of Tranquility.”

Dean let out a breath he hadn’t even noticed he’d been holding. Cas bowed his head.

“Thank you, queen Titania. We won’t be troubling you any more.”

Benny wasn’t satisfied, however. “You need to let me know if you see Crowley! I have a score to settle with that demon!”

The Queen smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Of course, King Benny.”

Cas turned to go, as did Dean. Benny stormed out of the throne room ahead of them.

They followed Benny to their room. Benny turned to them, his face filled with rage.

“I can’t believe you let her keep the stone!”

Cas put his hand on Benny’s arm. “Benny, you’ve got to chill out. What am I supposed to do, try to take it from her with force? How well do you think that would work?”

Benny sighed. “I know, I’m sorry. It just chaps my ass that she has a stone and is so nonchalant about it.”

Cas nodded. “I understand and I agree, but we’re kind of powerless at this point. We’ll go back to the castle and figure out what to do next.”

They were back in the carriage less than an hour later.

Benny stared out the window. 

“Benny? Can I ask you a question?” Cas spoke softly.

Benny turned to look at him. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“You told us that Andrea was involved with a centaur as part of your poly group. Have you talked to him about this yet?”

Benny sighed and ran his hand over his face.

“No. I sent word that she was dead, but I didn’t want to see him.”

Cas sighed. “Well, we need to see the centaurs about the other stone. Do you think he would help us?”

Benny nodded. “I’m sure he would. He’s a nice guy. Andrea was very fond of him. His name is Max.”

Cas nodded. “Okay! You need to go home, Benny. We’ll go see the centaurs.”

Benny sighed. “I know. I’m kinda out of control. I just need time.”

Dean smiled at him. “That’s perfectly understandable, Benny. Take all the time you need.”

“Thanks guys.”

When they got back to the castle, Benny immediately left for home. Dean and Cas went to tell Bobby what they’d found out.

Bobby grunted. “She’s an idjit. I hope she isn’t using it.”

“What’s so dangerous about tranquility?” Dean stared at Bobby.

“All the stones are dangerous. They were made to insure a kind of mutually assured destruction. Keep the different kingdoms from trying to invade one another, or start some other kind of trouble. Using them at all, even if your intentions are good, calls to the others. I don’t know how yet, or what happens when they ‘hear’ one another, or whatever the hell you want to call it. I just know it ain’t good.”

Cas felt a little fear crawl through him. He didn’t trust the Queen to not use the stone. He hoped she knew not to use it.

He didn’t hold out much hope of that, though.

 


	5. Chapter 5

They planned a visit to the centaurs for the day after tomorrow. Cas sent a rabbit to Tishmingo letting him know they were coming.

Cas felt like they needed a day off. This was stressful, and all the traveling was tiring. He wanted to spend the day with Dean, just relaxing. Of course, Dean was all for that. 

Cas left word the night before that they didn’t want to be disturbed unless it was a real emergency.

They woke up slowly, kissing. Their tongues met, playing with each other, their lips full and kiss-swollen. They nipped and sucked at each other’s bottom lip. They were both erect, hard as diamond, but they could ignore that need, just to be close, just to experience the love between them.

Finally, Cas broke away. “I need you. I need to feel you inside of me, Dean.”

Dean kissed him again. “Okay, baby, okay.”

Then the need hit them. It became urgent, needy. Cas spread his legs wide and lifted them high. Dean moved between them. Cas used his magic to prep himself.

Dean nudged at Cas’ hole, then pressed in. Cas grabbed Dean’s arms and groaned. 

Dean pulled back a little then pushed in more, repeating the movements until he was fully inside Cas.

Cas let out a breathy, “ _ Deaannn _ .”

“Shh I got you, Cas.” Dean held still a moment then pulled back as far as possible while still inside, then thrust forward hard. Cas gasped and then let out a long moan.

From then on, it was just lust. Lust and need. Dean fucked Cas hard and fast. The sounds of their desire, mingled with the sounds of their bodies slapping together filled the room.

It began to build. They both felt it, and it grew and grew inside them. Dean’s cock got harder, fatter inside Cas and Cas clenched down on it. 

When it hit, they both cried out, coming hard and long. The mirror shattered, but they didn’t notice, too caught up in their orgasms. Cas painted both of them with his cum, and Dean filled Cas over and over.

They collapsed against each other, sweaty and struggling to breathe. Dean held as long as he could, then pulled out and rolled off Cas. They clutched at each other.

Dean pulled Cas on top of him with a smile. Cas smiled down at him.

“I think we broke something.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, it was the mirror. Again.”

Cas laughed. “It’s a damn good thing I can fix it. We’d have to lay in a huge supply of mirrors or stop even having them in here otherwise.”

Just then, there was a knock on the door. They both sighed. Dean put on his robe and answered it.

Garth stood there, looking nervous. “I’m so sorry to bother you, but there has been a rabbit from Tishmingo. He says…”

Cas waited but Garth just stood there, wringing his hands.

“What did the rabbit say, Garth. Spit it out.”

“He says he is far too busy, and doesn’t have the time for you to visit.”

Cas’ mouth fell open. Dean turned and looked at him with a shocked look.

“What? Well, this is unexpected. Thank you, Garth. That will be all.”

Dean shut the door and went and sat on the bed beside Cas.

“What could that mean? He‘s busy? I don’t understand.”

Cas sighed. “I don’t either. All the more reason to go tomorrow. We need to find out what’s up with him.”

Dean nodded.

 

They set out for the centaur kingdom the next morning. They were both troubled by Tish’s rabbit and worried about what to expect.

They went to see Ruby first. She was a statuesque centaur with dark hair and a wicked smile.

They questioned her about Andrea and Benny. She said Benny had never liked her, but she loved Andrea and was heartbroken that Crowley killed her.

Then Cas brought up Tishmingo.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Something’s up with him. I’m not sure, but I thought I saw him with Crowley a couple of days ago. They were in the forest and moved before I could get a good look, but I’d swear it was Crowley.”

Cas looked at Dean, alarmed.

“Tish and Crowley?”

Dean looked equally upset. “That can’t be right. Maybe Ruby just made a mistake.”

“I didn’t make a mistake.”

Cas to sit down. He couldn’t believe it. The head of his security was talking to the demon that killed Benny’s mate. There was nothing he could think of that would make sense of it.

Cas stood up and looked at Ruby. “Ruby, thank you for telling us. You need to stay safe. We won’t say a word about this, but if Crowley even thinks you saw them, you’re in danger.”

Ruby pawed the ground. “I’ll trample him to death if he comes anywhere near me.”

Cas told her again to stay safe and then he and Dean went back to the carriage.

Cas thought he needed to talk to Tishmingo, but Dean said they should go home and talk to Bobby about this. They debated each scenario for a bit.

Then Cas shook his head. “No. I need to talk to him. If he lies to my face, I’ll know it.”

They headed to Tishmingo’s home.

The centaurs didn’t have a king, per se, but Tish was the head of the herd. Even though he was the head of Cas’ security, when he was gone, his mate, Ada, was in charge.

Tish was obviously not happy when he opened the door and saw Cas and Dean standing there.

“I told you I was busy.”

Cas frowned. “Well, we won’t take much of your time. We just need to talk to you.”

Tishmingo stepped aside and let them in. Ada was there, heavy with her unborn foal. She frowned at them and left the room.

“Tish, what’s going on? Since when don’t you have time for me?”

Tish frowned. “I have a life you know, things to do, a herd to rule. I can’t be your errand boy every time you need something.”

Cas and Dean both were shocked. 

“Tish, this isn’t like you. Tell me what’s wrong.” Cas looked pleadingly at the centaur.

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong! Leave me alone! Go home. Castiel. You aren’t welcome here.”

Cas got up and walked to the door, Dean trailing behind. He opened the door, turned to look at Tishmingo again, and they left.

Back in the carriage, they sat for a minute, just too shocked to speak.

“Something is really wrong here. We need to talk to Bobby.”

Cas nodded. “I agree. Let’s get back.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived back at the castle, they went in search of Bobby immediately. They found him in his work room.

Cas told him about what they’d heard from Ruby and what happened when they tried to talk to Tishmingo.

Dean added, “He was rude and angry, Bobby.”

“Well, shit. It sounds like he’s using the stone.”

Cas was beside himself. “Why? Why would he do that after I told him they were dangerous?”

Bobby sighed. “Well, if he’s talking to Crowley, that demon may have convinced him. Or someone else. No way to know. All we can do now is figure out what to do next.”

Cas sat down, and Dean did too. The three of them sat, lost in thought.

Cas put his face in his hands. “If Tish is using the Stone of Irascibility, then that will affect the stone the Queen has, won’t it.”

Bobby nodded. “I’m afraid so. This is a mess.”

Dean looked at Bobby. “What’s the worst thing that can happen here?”

Bobby looked back at him. “War.”

Cas sat back. “Fuck.”

Bobby added, “Or the possible complete annihilation of both the Fae and the centaurs.”

Cas and Dean said in unison, “Fuck!”

“We’ve got to do something.” Cas shook his head.

Dean looked at him with a frown. “Yeah, but what?”

Cas stood up and paced the room. “I wish I knew.”

Dean and Cas went to their rooms, feeling utterly defeated and more than a little scared. Cas sat down on the bed with a deep sigh. Dean sat next to him.

“We’ll figure this out, Cas. You can’t lose faith.”

Cas looked at him, his face so sad it hurt Dean’s heart. “Will we? I can’t figure out how. Bobby can’t figure it out. You can’t figure it out. I… just don’t know, Dean. I don’t know what to do.”

Dean put his arm around Cas and pulled him close. Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder and they sat there for a long time.

Then suddenly, Cas lifted his head. “I need to talk to some animals.”

He jumped up and Dean stood up. He followed Cas out of the castle and into the forest. Cas stood there and spoke loudly, “All animals who are faithful to Elembor! All animals who count me as a friend! I need to talk.”

They stood there, and then a couple of rabbits came into the clearing. Then more. There were ferrets and birds, some mice, a few badgers and a bear. They stood or sat, waiting for Cas to speak.

Cas cleared his throat. “Our country is in danger. The Fae and the centaurs may be going to war. This will be bad for every living creature in Elembor.”

A bird spoke up. “What can we do?”

“We believe that Crowley is behind this. He has been meeting in secret with Tishmingo. Maybe the Queen as well, but we don’t know that. I need each of you to keep an eye on Crowley. If he meets with either Tishmingo or the Queen, listen to what is said if you can. Report back to me. Please.”

The animals shook their heads, or said they would. 

“Thank you. I promise I will do everything possible to settle this peacefully.”

The animals disappeared into the forest. Cas turned to Dean.

“At least we’ll know what they’re doing.”

Dean smiled at him. “It’s a good plan, Cas.”

Cas smiled a little but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I just hope it helps.”

Dean took his hand. “It can’t hurt.”

Cas chuckled. “Now, we wait.”

When they got back to the castle, Cas told Garth that if any animal showed up at the door, to let them in and tell him immediately, no matter the hour. Garth swore that he would.

Then they waited. Cas was so agitated, Dean dragged him to bed.

Dean stripped them both and laid over Cas. He kissed Cas so much their lips got puffy. He kissed and licked down Cas’ throat and bit his collar bone. He sucked Cas’ nipples to hardness then nipped at them. He ran his mouth down Cas’ body, licking at the head of Cas’ hard dick and then kissing and sucking his balls.

Cas spread his legs and lifted them. Dean settled between them on his knees. He bent forward and licked over Cas’ hole, loving the sound Cas made. Then he licked around the rim and speared his tongue into Cas. Cas groaned and arched his back. Dean held him down, hands on thighs.

When Cas was nothing more than a rag doll under Dean’s ministrations, he laid down on his back and pulled Cas on top of him.

“Ride me, sweetheart. Take what you need.”

Cas sunk down on Dean’s cock with a groan, letting his head fall back. He didn’t stop until he was sitting on Dean, and then he paused, just feeling Dean deep inside him.

Cas moved up, putting his hands on Dean’s belly to steady himself, then rode Dean hard. Dean looked up at him, sliding his hands under Cas’ ass.

Cas was so beautiful, he never failed to take Dean’s breath away. Cas looked down at him, his amazing blue eyes shining.

Dean let his head fall back on the pillow, helping Cas move up and down. Cas moved just a little, and moaned as Dean’s cock rubbed over his prostate with every downward slide.

Dean still couldn’t believe how good Cas felt, his hole sliding up and down on Dean’s cock. Cas was tight and warm. Dean may have had a lot of sex before Cas, but Cas was the best, the top of the heap.

Cas’ cock slapped against Dean’s belly, leaving a pool of precum. 

He felt his heart swell with love as he looked up at his mate. He could feel the orgasm starting, it built up and spread out until it finally burst over them both.

Cas yelled. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed Cas’ ass so hard it would leave bruises. The bed rocked and the chair fell over.

Cas fell forward and laid on Dean, putting his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, oblivious to the cum that stuck them together. Dean bent his knees to keep them connected.

Cas caught his breath and mumbled into Dean’s throat, “At least we didn’t break the mirror again.”

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around Cas. His cock softened and slipped out. Some cum dribbled out of Cas onto Dean’s balls.

Cas waved a hand and cleaned them up. He stayed where he was. Dean held him tight.

“I love you Dean.”

Dean whispered back, “I know, Cas. I love you too.”

Cas sighed. “I know.”

Dean laid there for awhile. 

“So, less tense?”

Cas laughed and pulled his head back to look at Dean.

“You know it. This is the best stress relief there is.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Three days passed with no word. Castiel was anxious, pacing a lot. Dean would drag him to the bedroom frequently to take his mind off things.

Then on the fourth day, Garth brought the news that there were animals waiting to talk to him.

Cas hurried outside with Dean by his side. There were three mice and a ferret waiting.

The mice all started talking at the same time, with their tiny, squeaky voices. The ferret rolled his eyes.

Cas held up a hand. “Wait, wait. One at a time, please.”

The field mouse spoke up. “I saw him! I saw Crowley! He was talking to the centaur! He said…”

The second mouse took over. “He told the centaur that the Queen was trying to take all the centaurs and make them into pack animals. Use them for riding and…”

The ferret took over. “Crowley told Tishmingo that the Queen wanted to saddle them and ride them for amusement.”

The third mouse got very excited. “And it made the centaur very angry and he began to stomp his hooves and we had to run away!”

Cas thanked them and they hurried away. He turned to Dean.

“We’ve got to stop him.”

Dean nodded. “But first we’ve got to find him.”

Cas sighed deeply.

Two birds showed up the next day. They told Cas and Dean that Crowley had been talking to the Queen of the Fae but they couldn’t hear what he said, just that it made the Queen very angry.

Cas was feeling a little frantic. He paced the throne room. Dean sat and watched him, feeling helpless. He knew sex wasn’t going to fix this.

“Why can’t anyone find him? We’ve got every animal we can find out looking for him! Where the fuck  _ is _ he?”

Dean sighed as he watched Cas pace. “I don’t know, baby. He is a demon, after all, so he probably has ways of hiding himself we can’t imagine. Maybe he can change his appearance?”

Cas sighed too, and sank onto a chair. “I guess. This is just so frustrating.”

Dean put his hand on Cas’. “I know. But we’re doing the best we can.”

Days passed. An occasional animal would report a Crowley sighting but none of them knew where he was staying. Cas sent a rabbit to both the Queen and Tishmingo, but got no reply from either of them.

From every report, things were getting more and more tense between the Fae and the centaurs.

The centaurs in general were getting more and more aggressive, until a rabbit told Cas that a centaur had tried to kill a ferret. He escaped, but it was a close call, and now, no animals dared go near them.

“It’s the stone,” Bobby said. “Once they used it, it’s affecting them all.”

The Queens and the Fae seemed to be getting more cold, more unemotional, but that was troubling too. Animals reported that no Fae ever smiled anymore, and they were rude to everyone. 

“Again, it’s the stone making them act like that. Tranquility doesn’t always mean something good.” Bobby shook his head.

Dean looked at him with curiosity. “You can be _ too _ tranquil?”

“You can if it makes you lose all emotion, bad and good.”

Dean nodded. He hated the entire situation. Not only was the peace of the country at stake, but Cas was worried sick. And anything that had a negative influence on Cas was upsetting. 

They hadn’t made love in three days, and that was unheard of. Dean was horny and melancholy, but he didn’t want to make things even harder on Cas. he’d just have to wait for things to get better, or for Cas to get horny too.

This was especially hard on Dean, given that he was a sex elemental. He walked around the castle, sighing and trying to decide what to do. Cas and he had agreed that they would be completely faithful to one another, unless they agreed to invite someone into their bed.

He’d tried jacking off, but it really wasn’t helping.

He was walking around the castle, just trying to work off some frustration, when he ran into one of the maids. She winked at him, and he had to catch his breath. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“You look so unhappy, sir, is there anything I can do to lighten your mood?”

She gave him a very seductive smile.

Dean struggled with it. One the one hand, Cas would probably never know if he took her up on her obvious offer.

But on the other hand, he loved Cas. he swore he’d never do anything to hurt Cas, and even if he never found out about this, Dean would always know and he knew Cas would be hurt.

He smiled at her. “No, thank you though.”

The woman frowned and walked away.

He decided then and there to talk to Cas. He went and found Cas.

“Can I talk to you? Alone?”

Cas looked up and frowned. “Of course, Dean.”

Dean walked to their room, Cas following. When they got inside and the door was shut, Cas asked him what was wrong.

“Cas, you know I’m a sex elemental.”

Cas nodded.

“I need sex. I mean I need a lot of sex. We haven’t…”

Cas’ face fell. He walked over to where Dean sat on the bed and sat next to him.

“I’m so sorry, Dean! I let this situation get the better of me. I never want you to feel like you have to ask me for sex. I’ve been selfish and I’m so sorry.”

Dean took his hand. “It’s not your fault. This situation is…”

“Not more important than you are.”

Cas captured Dean’s lips and no one saw them until breakfast the next day. People noticed how much happier Dean seemed.   
Cas seemed more relaxed as well.

Things were calm for a week. Then, trouble stuck.

Animals were converging on the castle, scared and excited. They told Cas and Dean there was going to be war. 

The centaurs were going to attack the Fae the next morning. Several animals and birds had heard the same thing.

Cas was frantic. “We’ve got to do something. I’m going to send a rabbit to Cain, he’s the only one who can get us there in time.”

Cain arrived in a matter of hours. He agreed to transport Dean and Cas to where the battle was planned. They would head out before daybreak. 

Before dawn, Cain grabbed Dean and Cas by the hand, and they were instantly transported to a clearing. They could hear the centaurs close by.

Cas thought about what would be best to do. Suddenly the Fae were there. There were fairies, nymphs, every kind of Fae they had ever seen. 

The centaurs were lining up in a line across from the Fae. It looked hopeless.

And then, Rowena appeared.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The two groups were starting for each other, and Rowena raised her arms, hands up, and yelled, “Prohibere!  Rigescunt indutae!”

Everyone on both sides froze. The Fae, their faces frozen in anger and hate, the centaurs with their hooves in the air, their faces looking much the same.

Cas, Dean and Cain just stood there for a few moments, stunned.

Then Crowley appeared in front of Rowena.

“Mother, what are you doing?”

“Fergus.”

Cas was even more stunned to hear that Rowena was Crowley’s mother.

“I’m trying to stop this madness, Fergus. What were you thinking?”

Crowley chuckled. “Just the usual, mother, destruction, power, blah blah blah.”

“Well, you’ve got to stop. Destroying this world isn’t the way.”

Crowley frowned. “It’s exactly the way!”

Dean made a lunge at the demon, and Crowley flicked his wrist. Dean went flying through the air, hit a tree and fell to the ground. Cas ran to him.

“I’m okay, Cas… get the son of a bitch.”

Cas looked over and Cain held a finger to his lips. Cas nodded.

Rowena and Crowley continued to fight. Cas watched as Cain slowly walked around behind Crowley.

Sunlight glinted off the knife in his hand. He slowly creeped up behind Crowley and raised his hand...

And flew across the field when Crowley raised his hand.

Cas jumped up, ready to try to kill Crowley when a bear lumbered out of the forest and up to Rowena and Crowley.

Rowena turned to look at the bear, and said,  “ _ Impetus bestiarum.”  _ The bear began to roar, blood pouring out of its eyes.

Cas watched in horror as the bear attacked Crowley and tore him to bits, Rowena stood calmly watching.

When the bear was finished, Rowena said, “ _ Desiste. Ad levo onus tuum _ .”

The bear turned and lumbered back into the trees.

Cas helped Dean to his feet. “Go see if Cain is alright.” 

He walked to Rowena, who stood looking a the dead Crowley.

“Rowena, what did you do?”

Rowena sighed. “He was nothing but a wee beasty. It had to be done.” 

Dean and Cain walked up to them.

“What about them?” Dean waved at the frozen figures, hanging there poised to fight.

Rowena smiled. She walked to where the Queen was, reached into her robe and brought out the stone. Then she walked to Tishmingo, and found the stone he was holding and took it too. She walked back to them. She handed Cas the two stones.

“I doubt they’ll feel like fighting anymore without these.”

Cas took them. “I don’t know what to say, Rowena. You prevented this war. Saved everyone.”

Rowena tutt-tutted. “Twas nothing, dear boy.”

Dean looked at here. “I thought you were dead. Killed in the explosion that killed Asmodeus.”

Rowena smiled. “I’m stronger than that, Dean.”

She booped him on the nose and walked away.

As she did, the calmly said, “Release.”

Fae and centaurs alike sprang forward and fell to their knees. They stood up, blinking, and looked around, obviously confused.

It looked so comical, Dean started to laugh. Cas turned to Cain.

“You okay?” 

Cain nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. The only blow was to my dignity.”

Cas chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. Then he turned and walked to the Queen.

Tatiana was looking both confused and irritated at the same time.

“Tatiana, I have your stone. It will be going somewhere where it can’t be used ever again.”   
She just frowned at him and turned away.

Next he walked to Tish.

“Tish, we have your stone. You never should have listened to Crowley and used it. He lied to you about the Queen’s intentions. We’re going to put it somewhere safe”

Tishmingo looked ashamed.

“I am deeply sorry, old friend. Crowley was like a viper whispering in my ear. I’m glad you have the stone.”

Cas nodded. “You’re going to have to do some fence-mending with the Fae.”

Tishmingo nodded. “This I know.”

Cas walked back to where Dean stood with Cain. 

“Take us home, if you will.”

Cain nodded, took their hands and they were back at the castle.

“Cain, I don’t know how to thank you.” Cas smiled at him.

“I can think of a way... “ Cain winked at Cas and pulled Dean into a deep kiss.

Dean kissed him back and then broke away, looking at Cas. Cas smiled and nodded.

 

They were naked, in Dean and Cas’ bed. Cas lay on one side of Dean, Cain was on the other. They kissed Dean and each other, tongues mingling. Then Cas and Cain worked down Dean’s body and took turns sucking Dean’s cock, licking up the shaft and kissing each other over the head. 

Dean was in ecstasy, moaning loudly.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Dean, Dean was manhandled onto his hands and knees. Cas sat back against the headboard, Dean’s face in his lap. Cain got behind him.

Cas used his magic to lube Dean up, and Cain sank into him. Cas smiled and pulled Dean’s mouth to his dick. Dean took it in his mouth and it was Cas’ turn to moan.

Cain grabbed Dean’s hips and began to move in and out, punching his hips into Dean. Dean moaned around Cas’ cock, but kept sucking.

Dean let Cain lead. When Cain thrust in, it forced Dean’s mouth down on Cas, when he pulled back, Dean did too.

Cas leaned over and whispered in Dean’s ear, “Don’t cum, you understand?”

Dean looked up at him from under those gorgeous eyelashes and nodded,

Cain came, grunting, and thrust in and out a few more times before he pulled out. Dean Let Cas’ cock drop.

Cas pulled Dean up and kissed him, as Cain laid on the bed, sweaty and panting.

Cas moved over and scooted down. He spread his legs and smiled at Dean. Dean got between them as Cas raised his legs. Cain looked on with a smile.

Dean pushed into Cas with a groan. Cas reached over and took Cain’s cock in his hand, listening to Cain gasp.

Dean held as long as he could, just wanting to feel himself inside of Cas. No matter how many countless times they’d been like this, Dean never got enough. It was always just like the first time.

But of course, he had to move, needed to move. He pulled back and pushed back in, feeling every inch of his cock slide against Cas’ rim. Cas tightened down on him and he moaned.

Cain’s cock thickened and plumped in Cas’ hand. He ran his hand up and down the shaft, twisting on the down slide, and Cain sighed.

Dean wasn’t going to last. He’d had enough trouble not coming when Cain was fucking him, but now? Being inside Cas? No way.

Cas sped up his hand on Cain’s cock and Cain came all over himself and Cas’ hand. Then Cas looked at Dean, and Dean could see that look… Cas was ready to come. He relaxed and let nature take its course.

They came a the same time, just like always. Cain’s hair crackled with electricity and a bottle exploded. Cain laughed.

“Fuck, I love you guys!”

Cas grinned and Dean turned a little red. Cas waved a hand, cleaning them up and the glass shards disappeared.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Cain went home, and Cas and Dean settled into their routine. 

The centaurs and the Fae were wary of each other but at least it was peaceful.

Rowena made a box to store the stones in, imbued with magic that even the best sorcerer couldn’t break. Bobby put it in a locked room in the deepest part of the castle.

Eventually, no one even remembered them.

Dean and Cas lived a very long, very happy life together. They adopted an orphan named Jack, a teenager, and raised him well.

They declared Jack the heir to the throne.

Eventually, they made Jack the King and moved to a beautiful little cabin next to a lake, where they truly lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please consider leaving a comment.  
> I'm on Tumblr - navajolovesdestiel - drop by and say hi


End file.
